Abstract Nonsense
by LnknInsanity
Summary: an AU songfic based on the vocaloid song 'abstract nonsense.' very sad. Maka is being bullied and she has had enough. what will she do? warning : attempted suicide and bullying. PLEASE REVIEW! 2 endings.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU songfic based on Kagamine Rin's song 'Abstract Nonsense.' its one of my favourite songs ever, it is a sad fic and rated T.

please review.

* * *

Maka was sitting in her classroom when she heard people around her talking.

"She is death scythe's daughter, isn't she? Do you think she is a whore just like her father?" one girl whispered cruelly to her friend.

"no guy would even touch her she is so flat and a complete book worm. I bet she has to beg guys to even look her way." The other whispered back.

"She never shows any emotions. She's like a monochrome puppet." The girl whispered back

"But she'll do anything Lord Death asks, like he is her master or something." She laughed cruelly.

They were at it again. Maka could feel the words having an effect on her she slouched down onto her desk as if to try and hide from their cruel words.

**Inconsiderate assumptions make everything below my brain crumble  
Future plans sung from lead, a controversial fantasy  
Opening my ears, I hear their talk. That girl is really a monochrome puppet  
Her master controls her heart, a variable symphony**

****"She's not worth anything she should just go die!" the girls laughed at that.

"What is she even living for anyway? She doesn't even have any friends." the girl giggled back.

**Ah, put a price tag on me  
Ah, make me repeat a year of life, rounding to the nearest half**

'_Not true. I do.'_ She thought as she thought about the friends she had met online. Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Kid. They were great friends who she hung out with sometimes but they all lived very far away from her so she didn't get to see them that much, however they had arranged to meet up this afternoon.

"Yeah even if she did they would only hang out with her cause of her family." The girl laughed making Maka slump again. She tried to ignore them for the rest of the study period, but there words were deafening and cut her like knives.

**This is useless, I want it to stop, I put my face out of the window  
This is boring, I'm tired of it, but I don't have the courage to die  
This is useless, I want it to stop, I'm injecting my wrist  
This is boring, I'm tired of it, I eat the cake and take a deep breath**

****When lunch time came around most people went outside to go and eat their lunch, but Maka stayed. Everyone was so cruel why would no one help her, she wanted it to stop she was tired and bored of this but it was useless no one would help her. She leaned out the window as she thought about her life, what was it worth? if she died right there and right now who would remember her last good bye? Not her man-whore father, he was hardly ever home anyway, not her classmates and her friends would be sad but they would get over it. What is she just injected her wrist right here? or simply fell out the window? would anyone try and stop her?

**He and everyone else is hanging, their screws are never tight enough  
Living double lives, a friendship factory  
Raising my antenna, I hear their talk. That girl is also a media monkey  
A fraudulent way of business with a shrill voice, a dustily of existence**

****'Why am I even here?' She thought getting up to go to the toilet?

**Ah, come here too  
Ah, how many have I killed, rounding up to the nearest half**

****how many times is it now she has tried to do it? To kill herself? It'd be easier to figure out if she just rounded up to the nearest half. But she could never do it, she was just couldn't do it.

As she walked out of the classroom the girl surrounded her again. Today again they dragged her into the toilets to beat her.

"Just stay still! You worthless pile of trash!" the girl yelled at her.

**This is useless, I want it to stop, aiming my knife for the chest  
This is boring, I'm tired of it, but I'm not prepared to suffer  
This is useless, I want it to stop, even my head is soaked  
This is boring, I'm tired of it, but I'm only thinking that**

****she is so sick of this, she's tried a knife, a razor, a gun ,drowning herself, over dosing, falling, hanging. Her survival instinct always kicks in making her miss her artery, not letting her take the final step or not letting her take the final pill or pull that damn trigger.

Liz and Patty had taught her how to handle a gun, she could shoot with the best of them, but not herself. it has become almost soothing to feel the cool metal at her temple and to hear the missed shot when her hand moved itself so she shot a wall if it even let her pull the trigger at all.

She must have a guardian angel for all the times she has had to take her life. Could someone tell him to but the fuck out!?

**Ah, crawling like a beggar  
Ah, that's proof that you're done, rounding up to the nearest half**

****She is on the floor as they kick her, bruising her ribs and shouting cruel words at her. She is on the floor like a beggar, but she knew it would be over soon.

**This is useless, I want it to stop, I fly out onto the highway  
This is boring, I'm tired of it, I'll stop halfway**

****After they are done Maka just lays there on the bathroom floor like dead person. She is so tired.

'_I want it to stop.'_ She thought as she walked out onto the road.

As she crossed the road she saw a driver coming towards her. He is talking on his phone and not looking where he is going at all. Maka just stops in the middle of the road and waits.

**This is useless, I want it to stop. I shoot a gun into my temple  
This is boring, I'm tired of it, but that's only a delusion  
But I want to cry, this is painful, and I have no one to cling to  
This voice is foolish, ignore it, in the end I'm nothing but normal trash**

****She cried happy tears as her end came to meet her. The pain she felt would be less painful then these last few years.

"Maka!" she heard some familiar voices yell out to her. She saw her friends over the other side of the road looking at her worriedly.

'_There is no one for me to live for. Who would want trash like me anyway?'_ she thought as she smiled and the driver still didn't notice.

"Maka! Move out of the way!" She heard a white haired boy yell as he tried to get past the people blocking him from the road.

'_Ignore him.'_ Her mind told her before the car crashed into her flinging her back on to the road. It scraped her all down her side as she skidded backwards.

She looks up to the sky and cries. It is a dark grey colour like the sky was going to cry with her.

No one comes to help her, they all watch from the sidelines as she bleeds out.

**It will surely rain tomorrow**

'_Finally.' _She thought as her vision faded to black. 8 voices made her startle out of the blackness she heard them yell "MAKA!"

* * *

please review. I'm not sure about this so could I please have some feedback. anything I could do to make it better? do you want to hear more?


	2. The Lost One's Weeping

Hey, because I like to mind-f**ck you people here is another chapter. This was inspired by Kagamine Rin's song 'The Lost One's Weeping.' And a manga I read. WARNING: VERY OOC Crona!

* * *

Maka was lying on a white bed in a hospital. How did she get here? Oh that's right the car.

'_Why didn't it just kill me?'_ she thought depressingly.

"Maka!" a voice yelled. "Maka is awake!" Maka saw Soul yell to the people waiting out in the hallway. All of a sudden 8 other people ran into the room.

Tsubaki and Liz looked as if they were about to cry, Patty looked like she actually had been crying and the boys looked shocked along with sadness and anger. Crona how ever looked the saddest of all, he was not crying but he looked absolutely heartbroken, Crona was in her class he was always shy with everyone except his brother Ragnarok who picked on him. Maka had had a crush on him for a very long time, before she stopped feeling anything but pain.

Kid was the first to speak. "Maka what happened?! Why didn't you move out of the way of that car!?"

"I guess I wasn't fast enough." She said laughing she brought up her hand to scratch the back of her head when her bandages slipped. Everyone could see the old faded scars and the very recent scars of her bringing a knife across her skin. And the bruises of her arm of where she had been grabbed and kicked. "M-Maka. Crona whimpered softly.

They all gasped before Black*star spoke with barely contained anger. "Maka who did that to you?"

Maka's face was clear of any emotion whatsoever as she said. "Which ones? The cuts or the bruises?"

"BOTH!" He roared.

"Who cares?" she said with a hollow voice.

They all looked shocked. "We do!" Soul yelled at her.

"Well if you must know the cuts are the only part that I did." She said boredly.

"Maka! Why would you do that to yourself?!" Liz screamed at her.

"None of your business." She said glaring slightly.

At this time a nurse walked past to see what the yelling was about. "Is there a problem?" she asked kindly.

"No, no problem." Maka said smiling. "Were we too loud? Guess we got too excited at seeing each other again. We'll try and keep it down, now." She said laughing a bit.

The nurse smiled back. "Oh, okay thank you for your consideration."

Patty was beyond pissed now. "HEY! Wait! This girl is cutting herself!" she screamed pointing to Maka.

The nurse looked shocked. "That is a serious problem!" she said rushing to Maka's side to check her wrists.

"No, I'm not. My wrists got scraped when the car hit me and I fell back. Why would I cut myself?" she said innocently to the nurse.

"Really? Thank goodness, I would hate it if a beautiful girl like you was planning on leaving us anytime soon." She said smiling as she gently patted Maka's hand.

"Don't worry and please don't be mad at Patty she just saw my wrists and assumed." Maka said pleadingly.

"No, no, it's okay! It's an easy mistake to make they probably look really similar." The nurse said quickly trying not to upset Maka.

"Thank you! You are really nice! I don't mean to be rude but could you show them out, I am really tired now." Maka said faking a yawn.

"Wait Maka!" Tsubaki yelled. "Please get some help! Don't leave us!"

Maka gave them a smile which didn't reach her eyes. "Obviously leaving isn't an option." She said with what sounded like regret as they were pushed out.

As soon as everyone was gone, Maka started to cry silently. Why did she have to keep on living? Why did she have to continue this bullshit?!

* * *

Later that night as she had cried herself to sleep a figure dressed in black came into her room.

"Maka." he said gently as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

"I swear they will pay for hurting you." he said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

He stood up and walked out of the room where his brother was waiting outside.

"Let's go Ragnarok."

* * *

When Maka finally had no choice but to go back to school, she ended up skipping it anyway, she took a book and went to sit in one of the study rooms of the library and hung up a 'being used' sign. She couldn't bare to see them anymore, she hated them all! It would be better if they died!

* * *

'_Stupid bitch! She couldn't even die right!'_ The girl who had been tormenting Maka for years, Rei thought as she walked down the corridor with her friend, Mitsuki.

But not everything was bad. The prince of their school said her wanted to talk to her after class!

Crona-sama was the most sought after boy in the school, he was cute enough to be a girl and that shy way he always acted only made him more desirable. But he was actually really strong he was a good fighter who had earned himself a reputation as a demon swordsman with the way he fought, by using any and all objects around him as weapons and he was so smart too!

As she entered the classroom. She saw Crona-sama and his brother Ragnarok sitting on the desk.

"Crona-sama?" she asked shyly as she entered the room.

He looked over and gave them a smile like none he had ever worn before, it was malicious and disturbed.

"Ragnarok, get 'em." He said quietly as Ragnarok grabbed both the girls by their arms and dragged them into the classroom.

"Wha-?! What's going on?!" Rei said getting very frightened.

Crona said nothing as he walked past them to the door shutting it he locked it, so that it could only open inward before turning and saying "We are going to take a test."

* * *

Maka was very confused, earlier in the day a kid in the class below them had walked into the study room and given her this card before running back out. On the card it said 'ten minutes after the last bell rings come to the classroom. –C ' the love heart had confused her, who the hell was sending her love hearts? She thought as she walked towards the classroom.

Maka heard a cry and walked into the classroom to see what was going on, what she saw inside made her freeze in shock. The two girls who had always tormented her were lying on the floor crying.

Crona looked up from the two girls on the floor and smiled at her. "M-Maka, you are here! I thought you would w-wanna watch this." He said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He sat down in the teachers chair bringing Maka with him so she was sitting on his lap.

"Ragnarok." He said and the dark haired boy brought the two girls forward. "Do you know why you are here?" he said giving them a sinister smile.

"No." the girls whimpered.

"It's very simple. You two hurt my Maka-chan, you said she was worthless, so how about we do a test to see how much you two are worth." Crona said hugging Maka. She blushed at his words, HIS Maka?

"Can you read the kanji on the board?" he said rolling the chair out of the way so the two girls could see the board clearly.

"yes." They whimpered.

Ragnarok pulled them both into a kneeling position by their hair and then spat at them. "Then read it you dumb bitches!"

"A dagger of distrust  
finally pierces a vein,  
by suddenly appearing, this weak love,  
Even transforms a pole into a lethal weapon." Rei read as Mitsuki tried to swallow her tears.

"Good. Second question." He said nodding at Ragnarok.

"Can you read this kid's imagination?" He said gesturing to Maka.

Rei looked confused, of course she couldn't. She shook her head.

Ragnarok dropped Rei and picked up a rope next to the desk. He tied it around Mitsuki's neck and a slowly started wind the rope around his hand, tightening it around Mitsuki's neck.

"Oh! And if you get a question wrong, Ragnarok might just tighten the rope too much." Crona laughed evilly. "But I will give you another chance. Answer the question" he said glaring at her.

"She is imagining our death. She hates us." Rei said quietly.

"Maka?" Crona questioned.

That was exactly what she was doing so she just nodded.

"Who was it that dyed this kid's heart black?" Crona asked.

Rei just shook her head.

"Who was it?" Crona asked again more forcefully. When Rei still wouldn't answer Crona got up and walked over to her. He started to punch her and kick her Rei curled into a ball to protect herself and screamed "STOP! Please!"

"Maka also must have yelled stop. But you didn't stop." Crona said continuing to beat her up. "Now you'll learn the terror that Maka felt. "You see Usa-chan. I would do anything and everything, if it's for Maka."

"No! I'm sorry!" Rei screamed as she received another kick to the head.

"It's too late you have already almost taken her from me, I can't let you do that again. Now WHO WAS IT?!" he screamed in her face.

"It was me!" she yelled crying.

He let her go and threw and abacus at her head. "Can you solve the equation on this abacus?"

Rei shook her head they had never learnt how to use them.

"Can you recite the area ratio formula?" Crona said with a sigh.

"No? Then can you loosen the rope around this kids neck?" he said as they heard Mitsuki start to gasp.

This wasn't right. Crona was not a killer. Maka had to stop this somehow.

"Crona!" she said grabbing his arm. "Stop! You will kill her!"

"Can't you see what she has done to you!? Then here is a question for you Maka. Can you recite your dreams as a child? Who threw those dreams down the drain, hey, who was it?"  
Maka couldn't say anything it was these girls who had crushed her dreams of being anything other than useless.

"But I already know." Crona said pulling her into a hug.

"Stop it! It wasn't my fault! She started it!" Rei cried.

Crona whirled around and picked her up by her collar. "When will you grow up?! What the heck is 'growing up' in the first place?!" he yelled.

"Crona stop this. This isn't you. It's enough now, you saved me. It doesn't matter anymore..." She said calmly as she hugged the pink haired boy in front of her.

"I s-saved you?" he said quietly.

"Yes you did. Please Crona the boy I love wouldn't do this." She said looking up into his eyes.

"L-l-love?" he said blushing.

"Yes I love you Crona." She said pulling him down to kiss him. Crona sighed in happiness; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"I l-love y-you too Maka." He said before turning to Ragnarok. "Make sure they don't say anything." He grabbed Maka's hand and they both walked out after Crona unlocked the door.

Crona stopped for a second and looked down. "M-M-Maka. I'm s-sorry I didn't protect you, I couldn't deal with it. But I will protect you now, I love you." He said before pulling her into a shy kiss.

* * *

After that Maka told her friends what had been happening to her. They were all very angry but they all supported her and they are all still very good friends and they all visit each other a lot more. Rei and Mitsuki moved schools; nobody dared pick on Maka when she was Crona's girlfriend. And Maka and Crona are still very much in love. Maka was happy again and didn't have suicidal thoughts anymore and life is good.

* * *

oh my god! this took FOREVER! and the ending was crap but i couldn't think of another one.

but i did do pretty well apart from that i think

but now please tell me what you think in the reviews!

so please review.


	3. Alternate ending

**Note this is a different ending to the first chapter. NOT a continuation of the story from last chapter.** This is my evil ending because I absolutely LOVE evil Maka, she is awesome! This chapter was inspired by BOTDF's 'Sluts Get Guts'

I'm actually fine with the CronaxMaka ending I made. But then one of my friends Mad Noah-kun suggested this idea and I was like "This could be fun~ *evil smirk*" and he is an awesome friend so I dedicate this chapter to...

Anseem the seeker of Insanity. This is for you. Thank you for the idea and your reviews.

Thank you everyone for all your reviews favourites and follows. Oh yeah I made this chapter AsuraxMaka. I couldn't resist! I love this pairing!

_**Warning: torture, blood and gore. Please look away if you have a weak stomach.**_

**please review.**

* * *

The funeral was a week later only a small number of people were there her friends Crona, Soul, Liz Kid, Patty, Black*star and Tsubaki were all there and sobbing at the loss of their friend. The others were people like her teachers and some kids from her school who were forced to come and say something about her.

Her father couldn't come because of work and her mother couldn't be reached because she was in some far off place somewhere.

Little did they know in the back of the crowd as Maka's coffin got laid into the dirt, there was the two girls who had been torturing Maka. They giggled quietly and insulted the dead girl as she was supposed to be put to rest.

"She's finally gone! That stupid bitch couldn't die fast enough." Rei whispered.

"Yeah! I feel sorry for all these people who have been forced to come here though. They must be wishing that priest would just hurry up so they can get out of here." Mitsuki whispered back.

They heard the faint sound of crying behind them but when they looked back no one was there.

* * *

Maka was watching all of this. She thought they would've been done with this by now! She was dead! Can they give it a fucking break already!?

"_I hate them! WHY CAN'T THEY DIE!?"_ She screamed but no one could hear her.

Just then a bright white flash flashed in front of Maka's eyes and she was suddenly in a place surround by black trees that looked like crosses and everything else was white except for the black platform she was standing on.

"Hiya Maka-chan! Wazzup?" a black lightening blot thing with a cartoon skull mask said.

'_Okay this is just ridiculous.'_ she thought to herself. But before she could answer the black thing someone else talked behind her.

"She just died Death. Give her a break." said the man behind her, he was wearing only loosed bandages and his face was covered by then as well. On the bandages covering his face there were three marks which looked like eyes?

"I would Asura-kun but we need her to make a choice." He said seriously. He then turned to Maka. "Look Maka-chan I know this is a lot to handle but we need you to make a choice. Right now your soul is in limbo, you have the choice to either go up to heaven or down to hell. In heaven your soul will be put to rest and you can finally put all your grudges and worries to rest but in hell you will continue to live on until you can finally rest in peace." Death explained.

Suddenly a scarf wrapped around her mid section and pulled her closer to the bandaged guy. The bandages around his face opened up to reveal his face. Holy crap! He was hot! He had shoulder-length black and white hair that was in an eye pattern and blood red eyes with a third eye smack bang in the middle of his forehead. "Don't you want revenge, sweetheart? What did you do to those girls? Shouldn't they be punished?" he purred. "In heaven you have to let go of all your hatred and all your fear. Can you really do that? Why don't you stay down here in hell with me?" He questioned as he wrapped his arms around her and brought his face closer to hers.

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP! Let go of her! You freaking paedophile!" Death yelled as he slammed a huge gloved hand down on Asura's head and took Maka away from him.

"Hey! You always get them! I want her to stay with me!" he yelled grabbing her back off Death.

"No. Maka-chan should go to heaven; she can't let all this hatred poison her." Death yelled grabbing her back off Asura.

"Why not it?! It will make her stronger! And she can get revenge on those two girls!" Asura yelled pulling her back to him.

"At the price of her sanity? You can have any other soul you want but I can't allow you to take Maka's soul." Death said pulling her back.

'_Okay now this is fucking ridiculous and annoying!'_ she thought as she felt herself getting angrier with each pass between the two Gods.

"ENOUGH! MAKA-CHOP!" she yelled slamming a book down on both their heads.

They both crouched down holding their heads which had massive craters in them while Maka yelled at them.

"This is my choice! I will decide where I go and you two will stop fighting about it! RIGHT NOW!" she yelled getting her anger out.

"Yes, Miss." They both said, slightly in awe of the girl before them.

Maka thought for a minute while the two Gods waited for her decision, but while she was thinking they started to fight again.

"You wanna piece of me?!" Asura yelled.

"Anytime you cowardly Kishin!" Death yelled back.

"The fuck did I just say?!" Maka yelled.

"Sorry." They both said simultaneously.

Maka was tired of this. Of this maybe she should let it go and just rest in peace.

'_**And what let them go free?!'**_ a part of her argued. _**'They tormented you even when you were dead for fuck sake! You can honestly forgive them after all they put you through?! After all they did to you! They deserve it! You know they do! They force fed you that vile medicine why can't you give them a taste of it?!'**_

'_But could I really do that kind of stuff to someone else?'_ she thought.

'_**You know you can! They killed you! They killed you before even you did! You were dead even before you killed yourself! Going from one day to the next being scared and miserable. That's not living! You were a dead person walking!'**_ It yelled back.

There was nothing Maka could say to that.

'_**Making you kill yourself was their way of murdering you without getting their hands dirty! You know you wanna kill them! Asura is offering you the power to do that!' **_it argued.

Maka had made her decision. She would not let them get away with it.

That part of laughed her before saying in a sing song voice. _**'You're mine now Maka-chan!'**_

Her body bent forward as pain wracked her body, pitch black light encased her body shining out from every pore making her nothing but a black figure and lifted her slightly off the floor as Maka let out a silent scream. Death looked shocked while Asura smiled.

Asura walked up to her and grabbed her hand he pulled her down into a hug and then tilted her chin up, he kissed her forehead the light gradually began to fade as Maka slumped forward into his hold. She was wearing nothing until a scarf wrapped around her covering from just above her breasts to about down to just above her mid thigh. Asura pulled Maka closer to him and lowered his mouth onto hers, Maka lifted her arms to wrap around his neck and her eyes opened, on her forehead where Asura kissed her another green eye had opened up and was staring at her.

Asura lent down and picked her up in a bridal carry. "You're mine now Maka-chan." He said kissing her gently again before turning to Death.

"Don't think that you'll be getting her back anytime soon. She is mine now." He smirked.

"Shall I add that to your list of faults as well? Stalker, paedophile, absolute asshole and obsessed freak. We all wondered why you had been watching her so closely .You can't keep Maka forever; no matter how much you want her she will have to R.I.P. eventually." Death said seriously.

"Your mistake is thinking that I will ever let her go. She's my demon princess now." Asura smiled insanely before creating a portal and leaving.

* * *

Mitsuki was actually feeling quite guilty. She didn't mean to kill her.

Mitsuki was about to walk past her classroom when she saw someone with blonde hair in two pigtails enter before her.

'_No. It couldn't be.'_ She thought as she ran in after her. When she stepped inside she couldn't see anyone, but then she heard something that sounded like chalk on the blackboard.

She looked up to see that someone had drawn something on it; she stepped further into the room when she heard the door close and lock behind her. She turned around and tried to open the door but it wasn't budging.

"Hello? I'm still in here! Rei? This isn't funny Rei!" she yelled trying to force the door open. She looked back to see who else was in there but she was completely alone. She looked back to the chalk board to see that someone had drawn three red eyes. They seemed to glare at her.

"My, my, you know it's against the school rules to be here this late." Someone said behind her.

She turned back to see a little girl that was very familiar, the girl wore a black Lolita dress and carried a teddy bear.

"You! You are dead! How?!" she said shaking in fear, this girl was someone she used to play with when she was young; she had died when Mitsuki had accidently pushed her into the creek one day in winter. She didn't mean for her to die! But when the adults had gotten her out, her lips were blue and her body was cold.

"Anna" she whispered backing away slowly.

The little girl's eyes flashed red and she started to cry. "Maka-sama! Mitsuki is being mean to me!" she wailed.

Something suddenly wrapped around her wrists and pulled her back into the wall. She felt some arms wrap around her neck as something came out of the blackboard. A head rested on her shoulder as someone came through the wall behind her. The girl in front of Mitsuki was wearing a black miniskirt and a black top that had two black ropes connecting it to a choker the girl was wearing that kept the top up, her mid-riff was bare and her long legs were covered in fishnet stockings, she wore black heeled boots that had black ropes lacing them up.

But the weirdest thing about this girl was that she had an eye in the middle of her forehead and a red demon tail at the base of her spine. But she looked exactly like...

"Maka?" Mitsuki said in fear.

"Mitsuki." Maka smiled evilly at her. "Did you have to upset her? Isn't it enough that you killed her?" she whispered.

"NO! No you're dead this isn't real!" Mitsuki screamed shutting her eyes tight.

A hand connected with her cheek snapping her head to one side.

"Does this feel real?" she asked venomously. She them kicked her in the stomach "How about this?!"

Maka then threw Mitsuki to the other side of the classroom, slamming her into the wall.

"Please stop!" she begged.

"She's so weak." Anna said coming up to Mitsuki.

"Yeah, I expected more and here I get this weak thing." Maka sighed in disappointment.

"It's disgraceful." Anna said as she shoved her hand into Mitsuki's stomach and pulled out her intestine. She wrapped it around Mitsuki's neck and laughed.

"Look Maka-sama! I got a new doggy!" she laughed.

"Yes but she is such a bad doggy. Do you think you need to train her?" Maka smirked.

"No Mitsuki is a good doggy! Isn't she?" Anna said glaring at her.

Mitsuki could do nothing but shake in fear; her voice was trapped in her throat. "Look, I'll prove it. Bark you bitch!" Anna said tightening the organ around Mitsuki's neck.

Mitsuki still couldn't say anything as fear wrapped around her throat.

"See you'll need to discipline her." Maka smiled.

Ana laughed as she grabbed a pencil on one of the desks and shoved it into Mitsuki's eye. Mitsuki screamed and lifted a hand to her eye as blood poured out of her eye socket.

"I said bark!" Anna yelled.

"woof." She said quietly.

"Louder!" Maka yelled shoving the pencil further into her eye and Mitsuki screamed.

"Such a good dog. But I think she needs to be punished a bit more. Dogs don't stand up, so she won't need these." Maka said using a cleaver shoved into her belt, she cut off Mitsuki's feet.

Mitsuki screamed as she felt the pain in her feet. Someone in the hall yelled out "Mitsuki?!"

Both the demons looked before looking to Mitsuki who was about to cry in relief.

"We'll be back for you little doggy." Anna said before vanishing.

Maka leaned down before saying "I'm not in the closet or under your bed I'm the worst kind of monster because I'm all in your head. So don't think you can escape me you stupid cunt, your time is up." She said smiling as she vanished.

As the person entered the room. Mitsuki felt the pain fade away and noticed that her feet were still attached to her body and her stomach was still intact. She walked home looking behind her the whole time. Her dreams that night were the worst; they were full off torture, blood and death.

When class started the next day. She saw Maka sitting in the desk next to her, but no one else did.

"Let me do your nails, after all we are best friends now. This means I'll always be right next to you." She smiled taking her hand and breaking it. Mitsuki couldn't help but scream as she felt the bones pierce her skin and crumple; they took her to the infirmary. As she lay in the bed she heard the two voices outside the infirmary.

"She's in here Maka-sama! Let's play with Mitsuki!" Anna's voice laughed evilly.

Mitsuki was terrified. She leapt out of the bed and ran out the infirmaries other door. Running away she heard their footsteps behind her. She ran up to the roof top by mistake but before she could turn around the two demons were in the door way.

"Stay away!" she yelled backing up.

"We'll be with you till your heart stops beating." Maka said smiling at her.

'_If they will be with me till I die then let's die!' _she thought turning to the railing, Mitsuki stepped up on top of it and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill you. It was an accident" Before she let she fall. She crashed into the ground below as the two demons hovered over her. "I'm sorry." She said again.

Anna whispered in her ear, "I forgive you." Before her vision faded to black.

"Thank you Maka-sama I will take care of her. She's not really a bad person." She said as her black dress faded to white and her body started to disappear.

"That's all you needed to rest in peace? An apology? Oh well I hope you do find peace, Anna." Maka said smiling up at the sky. Anna had been in heel because she could not let go until she knew why Mitsuki did that to her. After she had died she hadn't seen Mitsuki run for help or see how many times Mitsuki had cried and said she was sorry, now Anna could rest in peace with Mitsuki. "You've repented Mitsuki. I forgive you." Maka said to the blue soul. Before it vanished it turned into a human shape for a second and hugged Maka, she heard it whisper faintly. "Thank you." Before vanishing to join Anna in heaven.

* * *

Mitsuki's funeral was two weeks later. Rei still didn't know why she had done it but she was so angry at her!

'_Why did you do it? Did you feel guilty about killing that bitch?!' _Rei shouted in her mind. When the funeral was over and everyone went home Rei stayed and sat with Mitsuki for awhile.

"Why would you feel that guilty over something like that? She didn't deserve to live anyway! You are no friend of mine" she spat before storming away.

In the graveyard there was a creek behind all the stones, Rei went there to sit and just look at the water.

In the water a black shadow appeared over her shoulder. She looked back and there was that bitch that caused this.

"YOU! You made Mitsuki leave me! It's your entire fault!" she screamed.

"Why do you care? I thought she wasn't you friend anymore." Maka said with a smile.

"She's not who would care about her, but it was fun to watch her be tormented from doing that stuff to you. She was so guilty! Her sad face was absolutely beautiful." Rei said.

Maka was so pissed at what she said her tail stiffened in anger.

"I was just going to torture you until you repented but I don't think that's going to happen so let's see if I can't break you." Maka said grabbing Rei's head and holding it under water.

Rei thrashed until water started to enter her lungs until she couldn't breathe anymore.

* * *

Rei was in a place that was surrounded by fire; she looked around until a boot smashed into the back of her head.

"Since you won't repent." A familiar voice said. "I'll just torture you until you say you're sorry and only then will I kill you and eat your soul." Maka said grinding her boot into Rei's skull.

Then she started to beat the girl up kicking and punching doing whatever she could to hurt the girl.

"Stop!" Rei yelled.

"How many times did I yell stop?! When did you ever listen to me?! How many times did Mitsuki tell you, that you should stop?! did you ever listen to her?!" she yelled slamming her into a wall.

She didn't know how long but she just kept on beating her until she was a bloody broken mess.

"Maka~" A male voice said as a scarf pulled her back.

"Let me go Asura!" she yelled trying to rip of the scarf.

"No. She will be here tomorrow. You need to rest now." Asura cooed as he brought the girl into a bridal carry. "Not that I'll be letting you sleep tonight anyway." He smirked as he nibbled her earlobe and groped her breast.

"Stop it you freaking pedo!" She yelled blushing.

Asura then French kissed her until she was bright red and panting. "You need to rest. I promise she will be here tomorrow; you have a long time to make her repent. Sleep now." He said casting a simple spell over her. She fell asleep almost instantly and snuggled into Asura's warm chest.

Asura did a weird hand signal and three people appeared as he commanded. "Giriko, Free, take good care of this girl. Justin make sure they don't kill her and heal her after woods so it doesn't look like we did anything."

Giriko looked back "she's kind of cute." He smirked evilly.

"Did she do something to lady Maka?" Justin asked never seeing their boss that angry about something that didn't concern Maka.

"Yes and now she's gonna pay." Asura said with malice in his voice.

As Giriko, Justin and Free took Rei away; Asura took Maka into their bedroom and laid her down on the bead. He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, before falling asleep with HIS Maka in his arms.

* * *

THAT TOOK ME FOREVER!

longest chapter ever! over 4 and a half pages on word.

note: Maka's demon outfit was inspired by one of Z-raid's doodles for her Asura x Maka comic. I loved it so I used it but I do not own it , it belongs to z-raid.

PLease review. i will forvever be grateful.


End file.
